Seeing through the Seven Deadly Sins
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: The life of the seven deadly sins, Satsujin-sha, wrath Akuma Gluttony, Kami Pride, Kyoki sloth, Rika envy, Haku greed, and lust Serene. They meet someone hidden in their wonderlands who teach them the meaning of their existance, but they turn into humans, and some of them turn into nations! They go to the extreme to go to them.
1. Chapter 1 Satsujin-sha, Wrath

I am Satsujin-sha, Wrath. Ikari is my servant, he's a giant fox. I was roaming around in my broken apart wonderland, climbing cliffs, then I spotted this guy, he had short black hair, large black wings, spider web covered hat, and a black suit on. He was looking up at the sky smiling. I told Ikari to go over to him, so I can find out who he was. Ikari stopped in front of him, and I floated down toward him. "Who are you? I never put any people in my wonderland." I flew around him, almost as if the air was water.

"My name is Ai, I don't know why I am here, but I know why you are here, Satsujin-sha" he smiled as I leaned in closer to him, still floating. "You know me?" "Yeah, I've known you forever" he smiled almost sadly. "Hey, don't frown." I nuzzled the top of his head. He looked at me, "I've loved you for all that time, and you finally notice me!" he smiled, pulling me down to embrace me. "W-What!? C-cut that the hell out!" I screamed, squirming. "You exist, so I can love you!" he yelled hugging me tighter so I couldn't move any more. Then he let go of me, letting me floating back abit. "I exist, for that purpose?" I asked , my face was almost redder than a tomato. He smirked before grabbing my wrists. "What the hell do ya think you're doing?!" I screamed trying to jerk away, then he kisses me, I don't know why, but it just felt…so normal. I pulled away my face even redder than before but he just smiled. I floated back and smiled, like it was an instinct and I said "See you later," but for some reason, I forgot his name, but I didn't ask him again, that would be rude. I floated onto Ikari and he waved, I waved back. Even though I am supposed to be anger I was so happy I met him, that name that I forgot, but that face I can't forget.

I smiled as I snuggled into Ikari's warm fluffy fur, as he was taking me back to my house in wonderland, where I lived alone. I wasn't scared, but when I had awoke and got off Ikari it was him, standing at my door, like he was waiting forever. He smiled "Oh I was waiting Satsuji-chan" Ikari turned into his cub formed and trotted through his doggy door as he opened the door and lead me to my kitchen, which was filled with sweets. "W-What is this?" I looked around to see cakes in every corner a plate of cookies every now and then a cup cake display a cotton candy display bowls of candy and soda every once in a while. "It is for my lovely Satsuji-chan~" he kneeled and kissed my hand then looked up at me. I tried my very best not to blush as hard as I thought I would, but I just couldn't. I pulled back, making him fall forward at my feet.

I was just abit confused, like how did he find me? Why does he exist? I thought that I should ask father when the boy left, so he can explain, because he is the only one who can make people out of thin air. I called Father to my house after he left and i piled him with questions.

"Papa! Why is there some guy in my wonderland! I know good damn well I didn't make him!" Daddy sat on my couch, he was in his human form, so he had silver colored long hair, with red eyes, but sharp teeth and bat like wings. He looked very young in this stage, but I was okay with it. "Didn't he tell you?" he said, with a loud deep voice. Then suddenly I remembered, the words he said was 'You exist so I can love you!' I was confused, didn't father make us to cause trouble? "Oh, yeah. But whats the point of it? Why would you make me to love someone?" I almost screamed, but trying to be quiet so he doesn't hear me. "Because I want to understand love." He said, looking down with his hand in a slight fist under his chin.

For the next few days after I met him, we have been together a lot, and I was happy. I never knew happy can feel so great! He always made me these weird looking things but they were delicious. Until the day he disappeared… the boy had been turned into a human, well, a nation to be exact.


	2. Chapter 2 Kyoki, Sloth

I am Kyoki, well…basically I am sloth. My servant Taidana, is a huge cat. I look a lot like father with silver long hair and bat like wings. I was resting ontop of Taidana until we hear a faint meow in the distance. Taidana is a cat, so she goes towards the meowing. As we got closer, I see a man with medium long brown hair, who was petting a cat as others piled ontop of him. "What a cute cat you have there Kyoki", he said, barely looking at me. "Who are y…" He floating over towards me and sat on Taidana, petting her. He smiled at me then took off my hat. I do have cat ears so he might pet me. And I was right, he pulled at my ears and I almost killed him. I hate when my ears are pulled, but this time it didn't feel so bad. After a while the man layed down. "Who are you" I said, floating towards him. "My name is Ai…" and one second later he was asleep. I blinked, and then I told Taidana to pick him up then go home. Taidana turns around and picks the man up with her tail.

We got home, I couldn't remember the mans name now, but I didn't worry about it. Taidana set him inside before shrinking to her kitten size and walking through the door. I set him on one of the couches as I layed on the other. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, after I woke up, I notice something. I'm not on the couch, I'm in my bed, and I'm not alone. I sit up and look next to me, to see that that guy was next to me, his arm around my waist. I didn't want to scare him, he wasn't a bad guy, but it just freaked me out. I wriggled away from his grip and walk down stairs, where I hear two voices outside my door. I open it to see that I'm not even in my house. _Where did this guy freaking take me?_ I thought as I walked outside. I saw large grouping of cats, but it didn't look like I left hell. I sighed in relief as I turned around. But I walked right into something, no, more like someone. I blushed as I back away from the man. I forgot his name but I'm not going to bother to ask. "I-I'm sorry, I just…" I trailed off and looked away. I felt a large and rather strong hand grab my shoulder. I looked at him again, and he was smiling. _Shit!_ I mentally screamed as I turned on my heels and scratched my head. "I was just going to say it's okay…" I said, as he put his hand onto my head, I petted me slightly. I leaned into his touch. What? I'm part CAT people leave me alone. I heard him chuckled slightly as he sat down. "I can take you home if you want…" he said. I nodded shyly. If Taidana was here, she'd be messing everything up. He got up and grabbed my hand as we walked outside. "So tell me something about you, Kyoki." He said, and those terrible memories fled into my mind. I remembered how I used to lay down, not sleep, but lay down, in bed, doing nothing. I wasn't alone, I had some sisters and my father. Hell was so boring and empty. It was so lonely. We never really did anything, because nothing existed. Heaven kept us in hell, as if they were doing something on the surface. I wanted to know, but I stuck in hell, boring old hell, in my wonderland…. My boring, old, wonderland. My other sisters went to see each other, but no one came to see me, because I was always asleep, and never answered the door. Because that's who I am. Sloth, too lazy to do a thing. I would never help my sisters out if they were depressing about the loneliness here, because I was too lazy. I forgot about everything happening as I felt a hand brush my cheek. "Are you okay?" I noticed he was carrying me. I rubbed my eyes to see that I was crying. I wiped my face and nodded, but he just sighed. "Whatever floats your boat." He said, as he opened the door to my house and laid me on my couch. I sat up as he sat next to me. We sat in silence for a while. "It's okay, you know." He said, looking over at me. What, did he know what I what I was thinking? I tilted my head as he smiled. "I know it's lonely and boring here, but you have me now, right?" he said, opening his arms. I never noticed, but I was crying again. I must have looked terrible with big puffy red eyes, snot dripping from my cream colored nose. I dove straight into his arms. It was pretty comfortable. Maybe hell isn't lonely after all.


End file.
